Main Zone
The Main Zone is basically the Lobby of the game, here you will set up your tycoon, place pets in stables, rack up money, and buy zones, however, there are a few Events that can occur here. The creatures found here are: * [[Alpaca|'Alpaca']] * [[Blubliblu|'Blubliblu']] * [[Cat|'Cat']] * [[Chicken|'Chicken']] * [[Dog|'Dog']] * [[Easter Bunny|'Easter Bunny']] * [[Octopus|'Octopus']] * [[Owl|'Owl']] * [[Mouse|'Mouse']] * [[Night Seeker|'Night Seeker']] * [[Peacock|'Peacock']] * [[Squirrel|'Squirrel']] * [[Tartoise|'Tartoise']] * [[Bigfoot|'Bigfoot']] * Magician Bunny And basically any Fusion creature, since you create them here. Also available in the main zone is Guardian Pets, which help protect your tycoon and stables from unwanted visitors. Need third floor of tycoon finished or level 38 of season pass to obtain. Events * Alpacalypse: IT'S RAINING ALPACAS; No, seriously, it's raining Alpacas, click on them, you'll either get an Alpaca, or you'll get hurt. Colored alpacas can hurt you or give a shiny alpaca. * Build A Snowman: Exactly what it sounds like, stack three balls of snow atop each other, give him a carrot nose, two coal eyes, two arm branches and a top hat, in return he'll make all your creatures shiny. * What an Awful Night to Have a Curse!: What an awful night to have a curse! You must feed the Pumpkin picking up the small food pellets falling from the sky, and they CANNOT be in your hand when attempting to feed the Pumpkin. * Poacher Menace: These awful men will spawn, slow and steady at first, then in whole herds, if they're allowed in your stables, they'll kill your animals, click them to turn the tables, however, be careful, getting in front of them will allow them to kill YOU instead. * Crate Drop:Chests will spawn from the sky. * Click the Pinata: A pinata will fly around the map. When you click him you will get either Blubliblu or shiny candy. Puzzles/Notes * Octopus is sometimes found on top of the floating island, grab him fast, he's known to jump off and commit suicide. Poor Octo. * Owl is found on top of the second fence upgrade. You can also obtain it by clicking it when it appears on other people's fences. * Magician Bunny is bought with the Starter gamepass. * Mouse is found when you buy the crates upgrade. * Night Seeker is found in the event What an Awful Night to Have a Curse! * Alpaca is found in the event Alpacalypse. * Cat and Chicken are found in the free animals pen. * Dog is found wandering around the map. * Easter Bunny is available only at Easter. It costs 100 Easter Eggs or in the gem chest for 100 gems (Easter Chest) * Peacock is obtained when ALL roof upgrades are purchased. You can also obtain it by clicking it when it appears on other people's roofs. * Squirrel is found sitting on a tree in the Puzzle Forest Zone teleport (If you join the group while in the game, rejoin the server. (The Squirrel CANNOT be traded to you, it'll tell you to join the group when you receive it) * Tartoise you can only get at Creature Tycoon's Anniversary.You must find and collect 500 pieces of cake and give it to the legendary creatures. * What an awful night to have a curse! is a reference to Castlevania II * Here you can find the final of the True Samberos. It is behind the lighthouse. It doesn't require dancing. * Bigfoot is the event: ufo + laser creature. For all it’s an event you need to do certain steps to get it. First get the laser gun from Area 51 which will appear in your tycoon back in the main zone. Then unlock the couch in your tycoon. Once you’ve done this, go to the lighthouse and click the foot prints - this will take you to the top of the lighthouse where you click the telescope. Shoot the UFO with your laser gun. Once defeated click the UFO to unlock Bigfoot. Category:Zones